Best Gift Ever
by assenaZ4ever
Summary: A Zanessa one shot story. This concerns about the past, present and future and the revelation that changes everything. Purely a product of imaginative mind. I changed my pen name to "assenaZ4ever" from alphamama hope you'll continue to read my stories


BEST GIFT EVER

p It was two days before Oct 18; she was humming a tune happily walking towards the kitchen to get some water wearing her usual tank top minus her bra and cotton shorts. She found a note on the fridge from her mother. Suddenly there was a knock on the kitchen door /p 

p "Coming!" She hollers still holding the glass of water. He felt excited hearing her voice so glad that she was home just as the door swung opens /p 

p "Hey, I thought I'd……." their eyes met slowly the glass slips from her hand and shatters to the floor /p 

p "Zaaaac………..what are you doing here?" she turned white as the wall and her knees buckled up /p 

p ""Are you…..ok? It looks like you'd just seen a ghost?" he chuckled grabbing her arm to support her /p 

p "Huh..uh huh I did….." she stoops down and starts to pick up the broken pieces avoiding his gaze p 

p "I'll get that before you cut yourself." He got down just as she was standing up their arms grazes as their eyes connected. Igniting a spark that sent electrical impulses to their brains, stirring up their consciousness so deep in slumber. /p 

p "Aaaahhh I"ll get some rug." She stammered /p 

p "Wow….she looks even more stunning. Her breast fuller and her hips more defined in less than a year that I haven't seen her she changes a lot….she surely is still gorgeously hot." Zac thought to himself catching a glimpse of Vanessa just as he was finishing with the shards of glasses. She came back with the rug and dab the floor /p 

p Suddenly the baby monitor atop the kitchen counter starts to crackle with the sound of an infant whimpering. Zac finish discarding the broken glasses on the trash can while Vanessa was rinsing the rug when both their sight focuses on the object before they caught a glimpse of each other's eyes /p 

p "Oh my gosh!" She hurriedly rushes to the bedroom /p 

p "Vanessa what the……." He scrutinize the device as he listens intently on the sound his gaze follows her retreating form frowning /p 

** p BABY OF MINE: /p **

p Vanessa gently lifts the baby as she makes a comforting sound. Zac grabs the device from the counter heading towards the bedroom feeling angry and confused /p 

p "Ssshhhh hush now……mommy's here! I know you're hungry and wet. Well we're gonna change that nappy later after I feed you!" she sat on the rocking chair between the bed and the crib. She lifts her tank top teasing her nipple to the baby that she immediately grabs hungrily. Vanessa combs the baby's hair gently with her fingers humming a tune /p 

p "What the fuck……Vanessa…….you……you had a baby?" he froze in front of her door wide eyed with shock "What's going on here?" /p 

p "Aaaahhh….Zaaaac….. can you wait outside till I finish nursing the baby!" she pleads softly but he did not budge glaring at her /p 

p "Damn….I need a long explanation for this revelation? I've been gone for what…….only ten months and when I came back you're already nursing a baby???? He bluntly stated his voice full of hurt and aggravation "So…. maybe this was the real reason why you just broke up with me huh…….you are already seeing another guy behind my back!" he looks at her accusingly trying hard to suppress his anger and frustration by fisting and unclasping his hand /p 

/p "Zachary David Alexander Efron…… will you shut up……you are startling my baby!" She utters clinching her teeth trying hard not to yell at him "You are asking for an explanation……. but you are not giving me the chance to speak even a single word." she pulls down her shirt after feeding and put the baby on a burping position. Zac felt as if he was doused with cold water seeing the disgusted look in her eyes /p 

p "Vanessa…..I'm really sorry for my outburst…..It's just that I'm confused…..seeing you with a baby in less than a year after we broke off will drive any guy crazy. I could literally strangle him for this!" he softly said walking slowly towards them as Vanessa was lifting up the baby to her shoulder. He caught a glimpse of the infant and gasp. She's got blue eyes and light brown hair. "Who ever fathered this infant……..he's such a lucky asshole!" Vanessa spun around glaring at him but he looked away as tears are threatening to fall from his eyes /p 

p "Zachary you wanna hear my explanation or you'll just go on ranting throwing false accusation on me? I was just waiting for a word bitch or slut to come out of your mouth with that look in your eyes!" she says really annoyed Zac nodded now looking at her miserably "I never had any affair when we're still together Efron even after we broke up….I stayed true to you!" She sat on the bed as he attentively grasps every word she says. A smile starts to appear on his lips "A week after you left….. I found out I was pregnant. I was scared and confused and I didn't know what to do but my parents assured me that whatever will be my decision" she pauses stares at him and sigh gently rubbing the baby's back ""they are always at my side! I am so thankful for them!" /p 

p "Oh Vanessa!" excitement can now be felt from his voice as he gazes longingly his facial expression now changes into a wide grin /p 

p "I decided not to tell you ……..aside from the fact that you don't find time for me anymore…..I felt that you're not yet ready to become a father with your career and all. How about if you deny her as yours….that would be unbearable….right? We don't wanna be a burden to you I can manage to raise her on my own even though I have to sacrifice my career. Ashley and Lucas kept prodding me but I stood my ground." /p 

p "But I thought…..you said it clearly that you don't want kids at this point in your life because………because we were still too young and both our careers are picking up fast?" he softly stated as tears well up his eyes /p 

p "I know……this was just an accident but my perception changed when I heard a heart beat and caught a glimpsed of her during my first ultra sound." she kisses her little hand "My baby looked so tiny and helpless…I can never do her any harm! So right then and there I decided to push through with the pregnancy no matter what it cost……..I never had any regrets….. she has been my pride and joy!" She lifted the baby from her shoulder and cuddles her in her arms giving Zac a good view. He kneels down in front of her tears streaming down his face freely /p 

p "Van…….You don't have to say anything anymore I am 100 positive that she's mine…all mine with her looks and all….she's an Efron! What a jerk am I taking you for granted all this time! I'm sorry….so sorry….please forgive me!" he strokes her cheek longingly and their eyes made contact Vanessa can feel the sincerity in his voice as she grants him a timid smile /p 

p " Zac…….I want you to meet your daughter Samantha Anne Hudgens, she was born last August 18……..eight months after an asshole disappeared from her mother." She teasingly said planting a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead smiling at Zac blissfully /p 

p "Thank you Vanessa for telling me!" he grins back at her now exultantly "Can…can I hold her?" he said nervously but excitedly she nodded as they both stood up and Vanessa prepares to hand him his daughter /p 

p "Well….do you know how to hold your her?" she smirk daring him /p 

p "I….I don't know…..I guess you have to show me how!" he extends his hands one after the other as Vanessa hands him the infant. He slowly positions her comfortably between his chest and the nook of his arm. They both smiled on his achievement /p 

p "Hhhmmm very good maneuver for a first time dad!" chuckling /p 

p "Who told you that this was my first time to hold a baby? Well missy don't you know that I was an expert at this with my two cousins!" he brags grinning at Vanessa leaning over to kiss Sam's forehead lovingly inhaling her sweet smell as he memorize her features /p 

p "Yeah…..Mr. Efron you haven't changed a bit always wearing that ego around your neck huh!" She rolls her eyes "Nothing's changed!" /p 

p "Hey Samantha Anne……I'm your daddy…..Oh boy you look so lovely and perfect. I bit you're gonna make a lot of boys cry….when you grow up huh!" he glance at Vanessa who was shaking her head crossing her arms "But don't worry daddy will always be here to protect you!" /p 

p She smiles looking at Zac and their daughter bonding. He was beaming with pride gazing lovingly at the baby that he now rocks gently in his strong arms. No words can describe this wonderful moment when father and daughter connected with each other. "Oh he will be a wonderful dad!" /p 

p "Van… she's perfect….the feeling is indescribable! I guess this was how my dad felt when he first held me in his arms…huh! Oh wait……I have to call them…..Jeeez my mom will flip when she hears that they had a grand daughter!" Vanessa giggled as Zac sounded like a 3yr old boy with a brand new toy /p 

p "I know the feeling…..my parents literally flipped when they saw her for the first time. All the anger and frustration they felt towards me….. being irresponsible for letting myself got pregnant vanished into thin air as they got to hold her!" /p 

p Just then the door in the kitchen opens with Stella and Gina lugging bags full of groceries and diapers /p 

p "Van….honey were home!" Gina hollers "We brought lunch!" /p 

p "Oh they're probably asleep mom!" Stella replied grunting from the weight of the bags /p 

p "Hey…..you're back just right on time…..I'm sooo hungry!" Blurting from the bedroom door followed by Zac with the baby /p 

p "Zaaac….what are you doing here?" Stella cries excitedly making Gina gasped /p 

p "Ooohhh I see ……so you've already meet our delicious bundle of joy!" Gina proudly states looking at Vanessa questioningly /p 

p "Mom….I have no idea how he found out!" Shrugging her shoulders smirking /p 

p "Hi Mrs. Hudgens… hi Stella! I just got back from London and I thought I'd drop by and surprise Vanessa so that we can hang-out on my birthday……we're still friends aren't we?" he beams at her but she just butted her eyebrows on him "But guess….. I was the one she surprised with the Best Gift Ever…….a gorgeous baby daughter!" lifting the infant higher to kiss her forehead /p 

p Vanessa starts to rummage on the food items inside the grocery bag until she decides to concentrate on a tray of lasagna. Zac just stares at her in astonishment shaking his head /p 

p "Well….I guess it's time for me to go so that you can enjoy lunch…..I'll come back later." he walks towards Stella reluctantly about to hand her Samantha /p 

p "Why don't you stay for lunch….Zac. There's plenty of food to spare Vanessa always complains of being hungry that's why we have to stock up on food!" Gina gladly insisted /p 

p "Are you sure?" he shyly replied /p 

p "Duh….Zac…..when did you ever become a stranger in this house!" she glances at him while lifting a slice of lasagna to her mouth /p 

p "Here let me carry my grand daughter while you join Vanessa on the table." Zac smiles handing Gina the infant and they strode towards the living room with Stella in tow leaving the couple alone /p 

p "Hey….take it easy on that!" he stares at her in amazement as she took her second serving of Lasagna /p 

p "Whaaat!!!" she frowns at him /p 

p ""You gonna gain a lot of weight with all that carbs you're loading your system and with that appetite!" he boldly places his hand on the small of her back and starts to rub it. Vanessa did not react from his bold move concentrating on her food instead. /p 

p "Well….Mr. Efron I'm always kind of hungry because I'm nursing your daughter every three to four hours 24/7 and I do watch my diet of course…… Are you going to get your food or you 'll just gawk at me while I'm eating?" /p 

p Zac eagerly reaches for a slice of Lasagna on her plate. "Hey…why don't you get your own plate with your own food?" she said sarcastically /p 

p "I missed sharing food with you just like the old times!" he grins and shrugs his shoulder making Vanessa rolls her eyes shaking her head /p 

p They sat in silence stealing glances from each other while relishing the food both are lost in each thought. Suddenly Zac reaches for Vanessa's hand which made her jump and almost fell off the stool /p 

p "Zaaac you startled me!" wide eyed huffing while clutching her chest but he hangs on to her hand tightly /p 

p "I'm sorry Vanessa…..I didn't mean to startle you." he looks at her seriously "I know that this is too much too soon but I would like to invite you to a dinner on my birthday! I guess now we have a lot to talk about." /p 

p "I….I don't know Zac." She sigh "There's nothing to talk about anymore….it's over between us!" she softly said just then Gina strode into the kitchen cuddling a sleeping infant "Mom!" she waits for her mother's reaction retrieving her hand from Zac /p 

p Hhhhmmm I don't know about you two…. But I'm really very happy with my grand daughter!" she smirks at them "You're old enough to have a baby therefore you're old enough to fixed things out and I hope that whatever will be the outcome of that be sure that this little girl will benefit from it!" /p 

p "But mooom!" butting her eyebrow Gina turns towards the bedroom completely ignoring them /p 

p "Well…I guess it's just you and me huh!" he naughtily smiles at her /p 

p "Why… Mr. Efron for your information you broke up with me….remember?" she cocks an eyebrow crossing her arms /p 

p He turns sideways taking hold of her sides spinning her towards him facing each other "I only suggested for a time out….but you cut me off and stormed out on me!" they were too close that they can feel the heat from each other's breath /p 

p "No I did not!" she was now blushing as his lips looks so deliciously tempting to be kissed /p 

p "Oh yes you did!" he cup her face and intensely gaze into her eyes smirking /p 

p "I was angry and frustrated….I'm always waiting for my boyfriend to come home only to be awaken by a call that you can't make it…a lot of alibis…I'm so full of it. I hate you for making my life miserable!" /p 

p "I'm so sorry baby….I guess I was always out and so fucking confident that anytime I came home…..Vanessa will always be there waiting….I know I screw up when I realized that you're gone." he sigh "But why did you walk out on me without any explanation?" /p 

p "I hated you so much that I can't bear to see your freaking face or else I might puke!" /p 

p "Well do you still hate me now? I am here and I'm not goin anywhere!" /p 

p "Yes I….. hhmmmp!" Zac captures her lips hungrily she resisted pushing him away but his arms was now tightly wrapped around her small frame leaving no room for escape. He's much too strong and to struggle was just a waste of energy. Vanessa slowly melts away from his touch. Zac deepens the kiss she parted her lips as his tongue gently glides into her mouth dancing with it. She relaxes and instinctively her arms enfolded around his neck. Suddenly Stella appears on the kitchen startling them both reluctantly pulling apart out of breath /p 

p "Whoooah sorry wrong turn!" she playfully covers her eyes grinning "Hey…you on again….that fast?" /p 

p "Well yeah….sort of but I guess I still have to work on this some more!" Zac mischievously replied not letting go of her /p 

p "Huuh..no no…oh no! I've had enough….I'm not sure about it this time!" she stammers defensively glaring at him /p 

p "Seriously guys….you better get a room you're faces are all mushy with drools…eeewww! I better scoot I'm getting too old for this." She scampers to her room /p 

p "I…I better wash the dishes!" she got down from the chair but froze "Uuggh she needs to be fed soon!" she looks down on her shirt which started to absorb milk on the breast area /p 

p "What's wrong…are you ok?" he stares at her worriedly then he saw the stain on her shirt "Are you leaking milk?" she nods covering that area consciously like on cue they hear the baby's scream /p 

p Vanessa was feeding the baby on the rocking chair when Zac peers at the door looking at them longingly. She motions for him to come in he sat at the edge of the bed beside them. He softly planted kisses on the baby's head smiling at Vanessa happily /p 

p "Van….I miss you….. what do you want me to do to make up for all the pain I'd caused you?" he exhales deeply "I shouldn't have let you go no matter what happened!" he tenderly touches her cheek she gaze back at him /p 

p "But you did……we've been together for four years….. I thought I really knew you….but you easily gave up on us when great opportunities came!" she whispered clinching her teeth from frustration trying hard not to cry /p 

p "No…no I never gave up on you….you didn't hear my explanation. I was only asking for a time out to sort things out because we were both bottled up but you angrily walked out on me. I called you so many times!" he's starting to tear up "Please give me another chance babe… I need you!" he prayed "Let's start anew with our daughter….. come home with me…please Vanessa!" he continued imploring /p 

p She contemplated intently looking him in the eye "Ok ….you wanna start anew?" He nodded grinning excitedly "I want you to court me all over again…..just like when we were making HSM!" /p 

p "Vanessa…babe….. that's a lot of work… Sam will be in school by the time I got you back!" he protested miserably but she just smirked at him /p 

p "Want me to change my mind? It's fine with me we'll just arrange for a schedule of visitation for Sam?" her voice said mockingly /p 

p "Ok…ok I will accept the challenge because I love you and I want you back in my life!" he utters frustrated scratching his neck while scrunching his face /p 

p "Now you go home and map out your plans because Sam and I are going to take a nap. Bye Zac and good luck….hope you can persuade me to give it a try!" she teasingly said yawning /p 

p "Ok I'll go but can I see you tonight?" he looks at her pleadingly /p 

p "No….. but you can call me…you still know my number right?" he frowns and bit his lower lip "Some relatives will be coming over for dinner to see the baby!" he leans over and kiss Vanessa on the forehead /p 

p "Bye Sam…daddy will see you tomorrow!" he kissed the infant's head gently "Boy…..this is hard. I know now why dads have second thought about leaving the house!" he unwillingly steps out of the room looking back at them /p 

p The next day Vanessa woke up to a smell of steaming hot chocolate and a tray of breakfast with a single rose and a note at the bedside table as she stretches in bed. She reads the note smiling /p 

p "Vanessa, /p 

p I love you! Please come with me on my birthday! /p 

p Zac" /p 

p Instinctively she peers on the crib but it was empty she was about to jump out of bed and scream when Zac who was cuddling the baby appears on the doorway smiling at her. /p 

p "Good morning! I see you're awake I thought you're gonna eat cold breakfast!" /p 

p "What are you doing here so early and you almost gave me a heart attack abducting my baby?" she sneers at him /p 

p "Hey aren't I going to have a good morning first? Sam was whimpering when I came in to serve you your breakfast……her majesty! She quieted when I lifted her while you are obviously dead to the world. Besides she's also my daughter right?" He smirks at her appearing hurt from her ranting /p 

p "Ok sorry……good morning and thanks for the food!" smirking while reaching out for the tray placing it on the bed "Breakfast!" she offers he nodded and sat beside her "I had to wake up every three to four hours feeding and changing nappies that's why I'm always exhausted!" she sincerely smiles at him while sharing their delicious meal together /p 

p "Ooohh poor mommy….. she's always exhausted attending to our baby!" sounding like a two year old kid making Vanessa laugh. Suddenly Sam starts crying Zac hands her the baby to be fed looking at them intently /p 

p "Hey…don't look at me like that I feel so exposed!" she complains while she suckles the baby feeling a bit embarrassed as he stares intently at her breast with his daughter latch on her nipple. Vanessa was blushing beet red /p 

p "Oh c'mon Vanessa….I've seen it all….don't be shy!" he teases her naughtily earning him a death stare "Ok…..I'm so sorry. It just amazes me by watching you interact with our daughter being so smooth and gentle." grinning at her "How being a mother changes you a lot…..I'm so proud of you, babe!" he boldly kissed her on the lips this time but she did not complain /p 

p "Why thank you for that. I had to disappear when my tummy became obvious creating a lot of speculations and fake stories that I died or something until I surfaced again after giving birth. Maybe they're wondering why lately Vanessa Hudgens suddenly lied low what happened to her career. But I never had any regrets having her in spite of everything that I went through it's all worth it!" she glances into his eyes who were full of regrets for his absence in the supposed to be one of their glorious moment together…..the birth of their first born /p 

p "I wish that I was there had I known sooner…and how I pray…..that this won't take long I really wanted to take care of you and share responsibilities with her." he tenderly caresses Sam's cheek making the baby pause from suckling and stare at him making them both smile /p 

p "She's looking at me….she knows I'm her daddy!" he proudly said reaching out for the baby's hand tenderly as Sam wrapped her tiny hand on Zac's finger "She's holding on to me Van…..she's telling you that she needs her daddy!" his blue eyes looks at her pleadingly /p 

p "You'll know my answer……tomorrow!" she softly said as she herself hasn't made any decision on whether to open her heart again and give him another chance or be contented with just being friends at this time. "So… where do you plan of taking me to dinner….is there a dress code where were goin?" as she tried to change the depressing mood to a more interesting one /p 

p "Oh it will be a great surprise….and no there is no dress code you can wear anything you want just as long as you're comfortable even your pajamas will do! And don't worry you'll gonna love it!" grinning at the puzzled look on her face /p 

p Zac and Vanessa spent the rest of the day bonding and playing with their bundle of joy just talking, laughing catching up on the lost times since they stopped communicating with each other. Then it came to Vanessa's pregnancy her experiences during labor and child birth which she explain vividly with facial expressions and hand gestures which made Zac felt guiltier for not being there in her most vulnerable state. He also let her know about his future projects and career achievements and an occasional flirting, touching and stolen kisses. They slept on her bed during afternoon nap when the baby fell asleep as they too got tired of non-stop chatting /p 

p "Zac it's getting late…..I need to catch up on sleep before the baby wakes up around midnight…..you go home." she begs while tugging him off the bed "I'll see you tomorrow!" she walks him out the bedroom door but Zac spun back and leans over the side of the crib as he gently kissed the baby gazing at her lovingly "I love you….Sam how I wish you and mommy will come home with me sooner!" he said hoarsely /p 

p "God……Vanessa this is becoming too difficult!" he exhales glancing back at the crib "It's hard leaving you but it's harder walking out of here without Sam." /p 

p "I know but you can do it I'll see you tomorrow!" she walks him over the side door /p 

p "Goodnight…..Zac!" /p 

p "Goodnight Vanessa….babe!" reaching out and enfolds her in his arms staring into her hazel brown eyes pleadingly. She hugs back catching his ocean blue eyes lovingly as their lips collide. Zac cradles her head deepening the kiss Vanessa felt her knees weakens but she pulls away before she totally lose control of the situation /p 

p "You have to go!" she sigh pushing him out the door but he turns back and give her a peck on the lips smiling "Go!" /p 

** p DADDY'S BACK: /p **

p He calls her early morning the following day that he will be late in as much as he misses them something important came up. Vanessa greeted him as well assuring him that it's ok he's not oblige to see them every single day. Zac showed up late in the afternoon with flowers and pizza at their doorstep. There was no one in the house when he came in his shoulder slumped and his face drops sadly as he was about to exit he hears muffled voices and laughter coming from the back garden. His face lit up as he pushes the door outward /p 

p "Hey, Zac happy birthday!" Stella bounded towards him earning a kiss on the forehead as he hands her the pizza /p 

p "Thanks hhhmmm this smells good!" she grins at him /p 

p "Hi Zac happy birthday!" Gina smiles at him Zac came over and gave her a hug and the flowers looking at Vanessa with the baby sitting on a lounge chair /p 

p "Hey daddy's back…hey birthday boy how was your day…….Happy birthday!" he leans forward and kissed her on the lips passionately /p 

p "Sorry I'm late I was held up." he reaches out for the baby Vanessa gently hands her to him kissing the baby's forehead "Daddy missed you so much…sweetie." gently rocking her back and forth "So were you a good girl while daddy's away….you did not give mommy a hard time today?" /p 

p "Of course she's a good girl only a little demanding during feeding time just like someone else's here!" glancing at Zac "So insecure!" /p 

p "Are you talking to me?" he frowns but she just rolled her eyes "Hey I'm not that demanding I just wanted a little attention from you whenever were outside!" he protested unconvincingly "I'm your boyfriend remember!" she just stick her tongue on him /p 

p Gina looks at the couple contentedly interacting with their daughter. Vanessa glances at her mother and Gina nods and smiles at her. "I suppose everything's been settled between the two of you?" /p 

p "We still have a lot to talk about us mom. Sam needs to bond with her daddy that's why I'm giving him the chance to prove himself." /p 

p "Oh don't worry Mrs. Hudgens….I'm not letting go of my family anymore. I'll try to redeem myself to you that I am worthy to be trusted with them. I will take care of everything!" he said confidently "I felt the angst of dad's every time they leave their children behind. I can't believe that was so freaking hard!" he gazes lovingly at their daughter making Gina tear up feeling the sincerity in his voice. She knew Zac is a good man…he was just misled by too much attention and recognition. She hopes and prays that with their daughter this will all change for the better. /p 

p They all went inside as Stella was yelling about the pizza getting cold. Zac couldn't get enough holding his daughter so Vanessa had no choice but to feed him slices of pizza and share a glass of OJ as they sit on the stool in the kitchen. /p 

p "You're gonna spoil her Zac….you're suppose to put her on the crib not carry her all the time whenever she's ok." Vanessa softly reminds him /p 

p "Babe I just can't get enough of our daughter!" he sighs excitedly "For the last two days I came to know her…she turned my world upside down. I already made future plans and you know what's funny……this all revolves around her which was so different when we were still together." /p 

p "Yeah…..it was so simple then….there's just you and me. Now I understand why my parents are so over protective of me! They wanted me to have a great life and a wonderful future!" she acknowledges Gina /p 

p "I think that's what parents are made of even though at times they are so annoyingly right we still made to disobey them!" /p 

p "Oh you're gonna have a first hand experience of it now with Sam especially when she starts to talk and explore her environment this is where your parenting skills kicks in but don't worry learn to trust your parental instinct and learn to be patient for she will always be curious about everything but you must always be on the lookout for anything that could hurt or endanger her!" Gina tactfully said /p 

p Vanessa fed the baby and put her to sleep before she went with Zac to their dinner date. He immediately started the engine when they are secured in the car to dodge the paparazzi's he immediately speeds off. When they were far enough he pulls over and produce a strip of cloth and blindfolded her. Vanessa hesitated but he was able to persuade her soothing and sweet talking while they were cruising on the highway /p 

p "Zac….where are you taking me….it's seems like we've been driving for hours already?" whining with confusion /p 

p "Just relax…babe… please trust me you are gonna love where we're going!" /p 

** p PIECE OF HEAVEN: /p **

p A couple more minutes passed she felt the car stop and he kills the engine "Zac where are you?" the driver's door opens then she hears the sound of electronic gate slowly shutting. /p 

p "I'm here babe don't worry I'll never leave you!" The smell of a crisp and clear ocean breeze invades her senses making her more confused and alarmed this time. Suddenly she felt his arms guiding her off the car leading her to a smooth pathway. He hurriedly unlocks the door immediately the sweet smell of burning scented candles and fresh flowers embraces her soothingly. There was no other sound but the lapping of ocean waves on the shore. /p 

p "Here we are…me lady!" he gently untie the blindfold as her eyes adjusts to her surroundings….she gasped /p 

p "Zaaac….where are we…..my God this is beautiful!" tears starts to stream down her face clutching her chests smiling at him ecstatically /p 

p "You like it?" she nodded as he escorts her towards the interior of the house. No other artificial light was visible except for some candles strategically placed on areas enhancing the mood for a very romantic night. Creating not eerie but relaxing effects as this adds to the sound of a soothing music that reverberates around the house. Petals of assorted flowers were scattered all over the floor surrounding the table set for two. A candle lit dinner awaits the guest /p 

p Vanessa was at a loss for word ever since they came in tears steadily streams down her face mesmerized by Zac's romantic imagination and effort to please her. /p 

p "Babe….are you ok? Hey… hey this is suppose to be a happy celebration coz' it's my birthday……no crying are allowed tonight!" he chuckles guiding her to a comfortable seat wiping away tears with his thumb and kissing her nose /p 

p "Zaaac!" she said huskily "How did you do this…this house….it's very nice!" smiling blissfully at him when he settles on his chair opposite her /p 

p "I'm glad you like the place coz' I like it too! Come on let's eat coz' the food is getting cold and I'm hungry we have a long night ahead of us!" he flashed his million dollar smile that made Vanessa sigh once more /p 

p "Happy birthday…. Zac I was suppose to be the one to take you to dinner and I'm sorry I didn't even have a gift for you this time. I owe you big time!" she looks at him shyly /p 

p "Hey…you gave me more than a guy could ever ask for "The Best Gift Ever…a gorgeous daughter….. what more can I ask for? Let's toast to my birthday and to our family!" as they shared food, good stories, laughter and kisses every now and then over their scrumptious meal. /p 

p After dinner Zac led her to the terrace over looking the Pacific Ocean. It was a cold and windy night and this made her shiver even though she was dressed warmly. He put his arms below her chest warming her as she snuggle closer while they were standing in front of the veranda enjoying the view of sparkling lights from the horizon /p 

p "Are you cold?" he inquires worriedly when he felt she was still shivering. She looks up to him rubbing her other arm. He reaches for a thick blanket and wraps it around them enfolding Vanessa in his arms tightly /p 

p "That's better….thank you!" she turns around as she looks up to him smiling warmly. He puts his hand under her chin and their eyes met silently expressing the feelings they so longed to share with each other. /p 

p "I have loved you then Vanessa……but I love you now even more!" he whispers softly kissing her on the lips "You know what I really wanted to have before this night ends?" she looks at him intently "You're answer to my prayer….do I deserve a second chance to our love? I need you Vanessa and I want you desperately back!" he implores as silence envelopes them both even the ocean paused for a moment /p 

p "Yes Zaaac…..you deserve that chance and I want us to become a family! Sam needs her daddy and I need you to always be there for me!" she whispers as tears wells down her eyes "I want you back in our lives!" he nodded as he leans down to share an earth shattering kiss until the need for air became a priority /p 

p "I love you Vanessa…..and I will prove to you my love and fidelity this time!" he gazes into her eyes carrying her bridal style to the bedroom /p 

p "I love you too Zachary!" she wraps her arms around his neck and cuddles closer to his chest feeling his heart beating faster /p 

p Zac lowers her gently on the bed without breaking their eye contact. They shared a very passionate kiss as he was hovering on top of her slowly stripping their clothes until both were naked and out of breath. Zac lovingly gazes at her beautiful brown orbs while he softly caresses her naked body sending shivers down her spine making her tremble with every touch. /p 

p "God…Vanessa why are you so perfect?" he softly said as the flicker of candle lights created magical effects on their naked bodies. Their eyes had spoken and they understood the message as their lips came crashing into a fiery kiss their tongues dances with each other. He began nuzzling her neck until he found her weakest spot and he was rewarded with moans of pleasure while her fingers run through his hair. His lips traverse down to her breast alternately teasing and sucking the erect nipple with his tongue his hand gently kneading the other. Vanessa's body arches at the sensation he's creating as he continue his exploration towards the familiar territories he longed to touch. How he so loved to tease and pleasure her…. how he missed moments like this when they are free to do whatever they wanted to do with each other /p 

p Kissing down from her belly to her navel as he tenderly caresses her moist folds making her moan with desire getting him even more aroused. He moves her legs apart as he slid slowly towards the center. His mouth found its purpose and his tongue began to work slowly but exquisitely making her writhe and moan in ecstasy beneath him until her consciousness couldn't take the rapture anymore /p 

p "Zaaac……oh my….Zaac pleease….ooohhhh!" she breathes out heavily as she reaches out her peak he wasted no time in savoring the sweet nectar from her core to the last drop. He grin feeling proud after he satisfies her /p 

p "Zaaac!" she uttered hoarsely as her breathing slowly returns to normal "Are you I'm not… I might get pregnant again too soon! I'm afraid we might have another mishap!" she asked anxiously as he lies down beside her /p 

p "Oh don't worry about it babe…..we might be rewarded with a boy this time!" he playfully poked her on the side /p 

p "Come on Zachary….I'm not kidding this time!" she gives him a death stare "I don't care if it's your birthday today….I'm gonna take my offer back….believe me you're really gonna regret it this time!" /p 

p "Of course babe…..I've come prepared!" he smiles lustfully producing a condom from the bedside drawer. He slips it down his fully engorged manhood and immediately she pulls him on top of her "Too much in a hurry are we?" he playfully teases her lips chuckling /p 

p "You better hurry before I change my mind…birthday boy!" Vanessa envelopes her arms around his neck staring into his piercing blue eyes "I love you Zachary David Alexander Efron and I want you now!" she mumbles seductively. /p 

p Zac captures her lips as he slowly enters her wrapping her legs around his waist. Their bodies soon dance and gyrate to the rhythm of their sexual fantasies, moaning and groaning with ecstasy. They continue harder, deeper and faster until their minds couldn't handle the intensity of this copulation anymore attaining both orgasms together while calling each others name as he empties himself into her. /p 

p He collapses on top as both were sighing contentedly still tightly bundled in each others arms…. flushing savoring the after glow of their union. He showers her with small kisses as she stares into his handsome feature smiling happily. /p 

p "Our daughter looks a lot like you….its so unfair!" she smirked at him he gently pulls out and slid beside her as she lays her head on his chest drawing circles on his sculptured abdomen "I did all the hard work imagine….yet she still appears to be a lot like you!" /p 

p "The fact that you are head over heels in love with me even in your dreams you still thought of me….I guess that's why our daughter was granted my gorgeous features!" he grins at her /p 

p "Oh why are you sooo conceited and mischievous?" she swatted his belly playfully "I don't know why I fell in love with you!" /p 

p "Ouch baby that hurts….." she giggles "Aaah….that sound is music to my ears I missed that and I surely missed everything about you!" he held her even closer not wanting to let go this time /p 

p "How do you like this place?" he asked her in a husky voice Vanessa looks up to him frowning he smile kissing her on the head /p 

p "I like it….no I love it there is something in this place that makes me feel secure and safe!" she exclaims excitedly "Why….why did you asked?" still feeling a bit puzzled /p 

p "Because…. it is yours……. I bought it for our family!" Vanessa gasps he embraces her tightly feeling her tears dripping on his chest "I wanted to raise our children far from the maddening crowds of LA and the prying eyes of the paparazzi." he states with fierce determination for she knew him well that their privacy means so much to him especially now that they have a daughter to consider and protect /p 

p "Zac….baby..I don't know what to say. I cannot express the feeling I have its so overwhelming!" she crawls on top of him placing her hands on his chest straddling him /p 

p "Just say you love me Vanessa!" he stared into her brown eyes that fascinated him from the start /p 

p "I love you Zachary with all my heart and soul!" intensely looking into his ocean blue eyes that expresses of his immense love and yearning. Those eyes that captivated her heart from the moment they've met. /p 

p "And I love you….more than words can say! This time we're really gonna make things work!" cupping her face into his hands eyes staring into her brown orbs reaching out to her innermost being. Their lip collided with heated passion and ache that could awaken even the most timid of creature. /p 

p He pulls himself up on a sitting position getting a good angle of her engorged breast. He stares at her breast admiring its fullness then he gently pinches the nipple as milk squirted on his shoulder making him laugh with joy /p 

p "Zaaac!" Vanessa yells blushing with embarrassment swatting his arm as she tried to cover her breast with her hands /p 

p "Aahh the precious liquid that nourishes my fruit!" gazing lovingly into her eyes as he slowly lifts her hands from them gently teasing and lightly suckling her nipple while kneading the other alternately. Vanessa moans with pleasure arching her back her fingers digging into his shoulders leaving a mark. /p 

p Feeling her core heating up again she slips downward to reciprocate the deed. Zac runs his fingers through her hair groaning with desire. Feeling him hardening on her backside she looks up /p 

p "You want me to give you heads?" she whispered although it was never his act she asked for the sake of pleasing him but he shook his head /p 

p "No I wanna do it inside of you!" she slid further downward holding his manhood in her delicate hands as he fumbles with another piece of condom /p 

p "Let me!" she gently sheathed his full erection. He lifted her on both sides she then slowly guides him inside her heated chasm. Zac groan feeling the warmth envelopes him as she increases her speed with his rhythm. Together their body dances to the tempo as their minds pulse with electrical currents sending signals through out their whole being. They groan and moan as her walls slowly tightens around him for he too was about to explode /p 

p "Coming baby?" he asked she nodded furiously "Let's cum together…..this is fantastic…baby!" they grunted as they came together huffing and panting. She collapsed on his chest exhausted /p 

p "Happy birthday…..I love you!" she said contentedly still breathing heavily pulling herself up and sliding beside him /p 

p "Thank you babe for this magnificent evening….I love you even more….you're so wonderful!" he kissed her on the forehead as both were cooling down lazily gazing into each others eyes. Suddenly Vanessa gasp wide eyed /p 

p "Babe in as much as I wanted to stay here with you…..we really has to go home!" she sat up cupping her breast which starts to leak with milk "She's gonna get hungry really soon." slowly pulling herself up from the bed as he peck her on the lips /p 

p "Ooh…..sorry I forgot I have somebody to share one of my properties with now unlike before that everything you've got is mine now I'm gonna have to learn to share it with our baby…... Let's go home and get our daughter…babe!" he blissfully utters "Our abode is waiting for our family!" /p 

p "I'm really looking forward to make this house our home soon!" Vanessa smiled happily nodding at him. They left their soon to be nest with fingers intertwined. /p 

p They drove home in high spirits after forgiveness and reconciliation were achieved making love…..much lovelier the second time around. As they look forward to a blissful family life with their precious bundle of joy in this secured and peaceful piece of heaven. /p 

p the end /p 


End file.
